L'ingratitude filliale
by Fenicina
Summary: Jesse est blessé, mais rien n'est plus douloureux que la verité.


p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"ustrongL'ingratitude fillial/strong/ubr /br /emspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème Ingrat./span/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Jesse avait mal. Mais plus que la douleur c'était l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. La douleur prouve qu'on est vivant, le froid, qu'on est mort. Et l'engourdissement venait, augmentant lentement, inexorablement, comme un serpent glacial qui s'enroule autour de vous entrailles. Son sang continue de s'écouler, paresseux. Un toux le prend, déchirant ses entrailles déjà blesser, le sang coule au coins de sa bouche, l'irritant. Il ne parvient pas a lever la mains pour l'essuyer, il est trop faible, sa tête est trop loin. Dans un sanglot, un spams, il serre sa chemise imbibé de sang de sa mains encore valide. Il a mal. Il a peur. Et ça le tue de l'admettre. Il est terrorisé du noir qui embrouille sa visions./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Lui, le cowboy solitaire, a peur de mourir seul. Il ne veux pas. De toute sa misérable vie, malgré l'air solitaire qu'il se donne, McCree a toujours eux peur de la solitude, véritable loup solitaire cherchant sa meute. De nombreuse fois il à crus l'avoir trouver : Les deadloks, la Blackwatch. Chacune de ses famille avait voler en éclat à cause d'une seule et unique personne Gabriel Reyes. Cet saleter de latino au sourire et à l'ordre facile. Maintenant il avait Overwatch, celle, jugé criminelle forcer de se cacher, mais Overwatch quand même./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Les pas sur le métal se rapproche, le bruit de la chaîne frottant sur la cuisse et le bruit presque familier de deux fusils a pompe qui se /Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans une grimace, la vie est décidément bien ironique. L'ombre s'étend , imposante, impressionnant, létale. Il n'en ressortira pas vivant cette /« McCree » La voix est aussi glaciale que le vent qui l'accompagne, si il avait eux la force -ou encore son chapeau- il aurait porter deux doigts à la bordure pour se moqueur une ultime fois de son ennemi./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Au lieux de ça il eux un rire triste qui lu fit cracher du sang jusque sur les bottes de la faucheuse. Quoi que, ça valait largement le /Il entendis la sécurité de l'arme sauté et la froideur du métal effleuré ses mèche rebelles qui retomber sur son front. Gabriel lui aurait probablement dit de les couper. Il ce demanda un instant ce que Reyes aurait penser de lui à rendre les armes si facilement. Mais il avait mal et il allait mourir de toute faç /Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre la voix moqueuse et traînante de son mentor qui disait qu'il l'avait déçu, qu'il était encore une fois incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger se camarades. Les larmes lui montait au yeux alors que tout devenait ridicule, sa vie , sa mort, plus rien n'avait de sens. Sûrement car sa propre vie avait aucun sens./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Putain, ta gueule Reyes, tu sais pas ;... » geignit il contre la voix dans sa tête qui continuer, impitoyable à appuyer la où ça faisait le plus mal. Non pas sur son corps, mais sur son â /« Ingrat. » dit l'ombre, un ton traînant, froid tranchant mais... non. br /Non non non non. C'était impossible./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Aller, achève moi. » supplia-t-il, refusant d'y réfléchir. L'ombre a un reniflement de mépris./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Il sait, il refuse, il lutte contre la réalité. Mue par une énergie qu'il vient de se découvrir, il parvient a récupérer son arme, en voulant la recharger, la plupart de balles tombes à coté sauf une ou deux. C'est un paris , un paris risqué. Il pointe l'arme vers son adversaire, et tire. Il est lui même surprit par le recule de son armes, imaginant sa malchance jusqu'au bout. La balle le percute dans le visage. Un instant, il s'imagine le faucheur sombrer avec lui, mourir avec son ennemie, disparaître pour le bien commun. Mais son unique joker et tomber. br /Le créature -il ne mérite pas le titre d'humain- porte la mains a son masque fendue et essuie la goutte de sans noirâtre qui s'écoule sur son menton et le retire, laissant tomber les apparence./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Non.. » Il ne sait lui même pas si c'est une supplication ou juste une marque de dénie. Car c'est bien Reyes qui se tient au dessus de lui, c'est bien Reyes qui a tuer chaque membre de son équipe, Brigitte, Reinhardt, Mei... Il sens les larmes se vider sur son visage sans rien pourvoir y faire./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Ingrat jusqu'au bout alors. »/p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"L'élève et le maître se tienne là, silencieux, la mains de McCree tremble, il a mal. Il hésite là où la mains du maître et ferme et sans une once d'humanité. br /Un coup retenti entre les mur de la ruelle./p 


End file.
